Always you
by kally12
Summary: Edwards Life Changes when he is thirteen, now moving from bustling chicago to dreery Forks Washington Edward must learn how things go. Follow Edward as he grows, what if at first he didnt realize Bella was the one?


Moving from your home sucked. It was like my mom was doing this just to torture me. I mean, I get it my dad had just died and she was going somewhere closer to family, but didn't she realize I was in pain too? That it was hard for me? Honestly, your son loses his father and you cant think about how he would feel.

She was moving me to a different school and home. I was in eighth grade, wasn't eighth grade the year your supposed to making friends? Living your life? apparently not

"You know Edward it wont be as bad as it looks." my mother said softly. her voice had always been soft. She never raised her voice, even when her and dad had gotten into arguments. It made it almost impossible to argue with her

" Could you tell me how it wont? 'cause right now its looking pretty crappy" i said irritably

" Were moving near our family Edward. You'll have cousins around your age here. Your cousin Emmet is two years older then you and he'll be a sophomore this year and Jasper is in your grade, wont that be cool?

"yeah oh joy" i said sarcastically. I had met both of them before, Emmet was big for his age, a little flabby here and there, but dad and mom had always said that would turn into muscle one day. Jasper was harder to get along with, he had been adopted when he was four by my aunt and uncle. He was always quite and thoughtful. He was also never much for conversation.

"just think about it honey OK? your going to start school on Monday and i want you to be chipper and happ-- oh here we are honey" she finished brightly

we were at the house my uncle had helped purchase for us, living almost next door neighbors to each others.

the house was two story's, bright and with tall class windows that gave it an open feeling to the outside. once inside it felt like a mansion, like how could me and my mom possibly live here by ourselves? it seemed hollow and sad

" we'll make it a happy place Edward, you'll see" My mom Said coming up behind me, startling me, my mom always had a way of always almost reading what I was thinking. she was always cryptic. My dad always said that was one of her many charms, but to me it was confusing

" here are the moving trucks honey. Lets see how we can help" my mom said softly to my side

It was the beginning to the end

* * *

Everything was in boxes or out in the portable the moving company had left for us. tomorrow my aunt and uncle would come over to help unpack. right now it seemed just sad and drurry.

my mom and i went to the closest drive-thru and picked up some hamburgers, fries and two large Dr. peppers. Dr. pepper was like an angel sent from god, washing down my throat and making me smile for the first time all day. we sat drinking and eating on the wood floor of the house.

"did you know my best friend used to live in this house? its kinda eerie being back in it" my mom said looking at me like she always did when she was thinking hard

" really? who?" my mom had never talked about a best friend. just her brothers and dad who had all grown up together to the dreary town of Forks, Washington

"His name was Micheal, we grew up together" my mom said giving hardly any information away

"and.....?"

"his mom and mine were best friends also, pregnant at the same time. Had us almost a week apart. We grew up together, i knew him even longer then your father'

this was new to me "really? what happened to him?"

" he died" she said clearly ending the conversation

Great story mom.

i didn't push her for more information, if there was one thing about my mom that you learned quick was that she was a women of few words. My dads death had just increased this, making it hard to carry on a conversation with her, but whatever she did say usually gave off wisdom or more emotion then most people could ever

She was the only thing left in my life going right now and even though right now i was upset at her, i would get over it, I had to. It wasn't her fault all this was happening.

It was mine.


End file.
